


The Whovians

by MaddieMeech



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Doctor Who References, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMeech/pseuds/MaddieMeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is recovering from brain damage, and Simmons has just gotten back from HYDRA. This is an AU where they end up talking about their feelings earlier on during a Doctor Who marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whovians

A week after Simmons had returned, things had become quiet with HYDRA. The team was able to regroup and even relax, somewhat.  
One morning, Fitz and Simmons were sitting together staring out the window of the Bus. "Have you seen the Eighth Series yet?" Simmons casually says, taking a sip of coffee. Fitz, whose gaze had drifted out the window, snapped out of his daze, and said, "What?"  
"Doctor Who," explained Simmons, sighing. "The new Doctor... it came out a few months ago. I haven't watched any of it yet... I was wondering how Peter Capaldi is as the new Doctor."  
"Oh, um..." Fitz scratched his head. "I haven't seen it either, actually. I didn't realize it had come on... I've just been, you know, distracted."  
"There's nothing else to be done around the Bus," said Simmons. "I wouldn't want to get in Coulson's way."  
"Are you suggesting we have a Doctor Who marathon?" Fitz asked. "You have to be kidding. HYDRA's on the loose... we should go down to the lab...."  
"You're still recovering," Simmons said quietly. "You've gotten better, but you've already done so much this week. I think we need a break."  
Simmons finished her coffee and stood up. "I know it taped automatically on your PVR. Come on."  
Reluctantly, Fitz gave in and followed Simmons to his room on the Bus. Simmons opened up the PVR, and sat down on the couch. She started flipping through Fitz's unwatched shows. "You haven't watched Star Trek either... You missed three episodes of Supernatural... Shouldn't you have been taking it easy? Catching up on your shows?"  
Fitz frowned. "No... I haven't had time to watch TV, Jemma."  
Simmons opened the Doctor Who folder and smiled. "Alrighty then. We've missed nine episodes. This is going to be a long marathon."  
Fitz tried to return her smile as she pressed play. He sat down next to her on the couch. 

* * *

Throughout the first episode, Fitz tried to concentrate. The episode was not hard to understand- especially for a scientist- but some of the words slipped through his mind. Even though he had stopped stumbling on words for the most part, it was still irritating. Instead, Fitz thought about Simmons sitting next to him. She wasn't making scientific quips like they usually did when watching the show... obviously they didn't have the same vibe they usually had together. Fitz felt almost uncomfortable. Halfway through the episode, he began to glimpse at Simmons' hand, longing for its presence on his shoulder. Fitz wanted to hold her hand... it had been so long and she was real. The last ten minutes of the episode he spent trying to get the courage to put his arm around her. To touch her shoulder.  
Simmons leaned forward to switch it to the next episode.  
"What did you think, Fitz?" she asked him.  
"About the episode? Yeah... it was interesting."  
Simmons didn't voice her opinion, but immediately played the next episode. Fitz clenched his fist, lifting it slightly, but then dropping it. He sighed, and eventually placed it lightly on Simmons' left shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't even flinch.  
* * *  
Two episodes later, they reached a notably creepy scene. Fitz hadn't moved his hand from Simmons' shoulder, and neither had said a word. Simmons glanced at Fitz, showing some emotion from the scene, and placed her hand on his. It felt so familiar- like in his hallucinations. For a minute he couldn't believe it was real.  
* * *  
By the end of the ninth episode, Simmons let go of Fitz's hand and stood up. "Well, what do you think? I think I like him. He's very serious."  
Fitz nodded slightly.  
Simmons seemed to take Fitz's lack of speech as a concern. "You... I mean- you can still understand..." she trailed off, worry lining her face.  
"Yes, Jemma," Fitz said. "I've recovered substantially."  
"Oh, Fitz." She smiled. "That's great. I'm so proud of you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her expression darkened when she pulled away. "But I've noticed you haven't been the same since I've gotten back. You didn't even laugh when the TARDIS shrunk. If you can't even smile at a little TARDIS..."  
"I"m fine, Jemma," Fitz mumbled. "Things are just complicated."  
"You mean with HYDRA? Of course they are. But Coulson is doing his best. SHIELD's getting stronger."  
"I know..." Fitz muttered. "I guess it's the outside threats, and, you know... everything."  
"Your condition is improving. You'll be back to being good old Fitz in no time."  
Fitz nodded, but Simmons didn't look happy with his answer.  
"Is this about what you said... when we were submerged?"  
Fitz hesitated, and looked away from Simmons.  
"Because," said Simmons, "I didn't forget about that."  
"Well, you should have," Fitz said hesitantly. "I didn't mean for things to get weird or anything."  
"No," said Simmons. "I know. But things are... well they're already weird. And honestly I don't know what to think. I agree with you... it's a complicated time. And we should be focusing on our priorities... on our SHIELD duties. I want things to be like they were before, but they're different now."  
Fitz gave a small nod.  
A tear began to run down Simmons' cheek. "I'm scared, Fitz. I can't imagine how you feel."  
Fitz stood up and brushed the tear off her cheek with his thumb. He put his hands on her shoulders and paused for a moment before kissing her gently.  
He waited, afraid of her reaction. When she opened her eyes, he shook his head. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."  
Simmons embraced him in a hug. Fitz barely had time to react before she was crying into his shoulder. He started to pat her back reassuringly, but out of nowhere, she kissed him. This time for longer. Again, Fitz had no time to react. He didn't know what to do... he' d never been kissed before. She put her hand on his shoulder. Out of instinct, he touched it.  
It felt more real than ever.


End file.
